The long-range objectives are to identify (1) mechanisms by which children adjust in the aftermath of disaster, and (2) strategies for intervention to foster successful adaptation. With a primary goal of furthering understanding of the role of the caregiver-child relationship (CCR) in post-disaster adjustment, this study will assess children (7 to 9 year olds) and caregivers evacuated as a result of Hurricane Katrina at two time points and will serve as the initial step in a longitudinal effort. This work has important health implications, given the enormous impact of the hurricane on those directly exposed and the ongoing adversities they continue to face. Exposure to major stressors places children at risk for emotional, behavioral, and academic difficulties, though children also vary considerably in their adaptation subsequent to such events. Enhancing understanding of the impact of the hurricane on children, and factors that influence their adjustment, can guide policy, practice, and intervention to best meet the diverse needs of children and families post-disaster. A short-term longitudinal approach, with 2 data collections separated by 6 to 8 months, will be used. Four hundred families impacted by the hurricane will be recruited, and children (ages 7-9 years) will be the focus. Primary caregivers will complete multiple indicators of child adjustment and measures regarding caregiving and contextual variables. Children will complete self-reports of emotions, experiences, and resources thought to be relevant to adjustment post-disaster. The specific aims of this study are: (1) examine the contribution of child characteristics and resources to adjustment 6 and 12 months post-hurricane; (2) investigate the extent to which caregiver resources and other post-hurricane contextual factors predict the quality of the CCR 6 and 12 months post-disaster; and (3) test a model predicting that the CCR will mediate the association between disaster and post-hurricane contextual factors, and children's adjustment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]